While Your Lips Are Still Red
by beelzemongirl
Summary: An Elf Princess, Caitlin, is married to a vampire king. There's just one problem: Caitlin hates his guts. Can Daihmin win Caitlin's heart? OC/OC eventual pairing. Based on the song While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a fic I started not too long ago. I hope you guys like it. Worked hard on this. Hopefully I will want to keep up with this one. Might be difficult, since I got school and stuff coming up soon. Hope you like it **

_While your Lips Are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter 1_

_Sweet little words made for silence not talk.  
Young heart for love not heartache…. _

When we're children, we believe that anything can happen. We believe that fairy tales are real and that destiny is a true thing. Every girl wished she could be a princess, but things aren't always what they seemed. Things are hard when you're a princess. Yeah, you live in luxury and such, with all the nice things, but everyone uses you like a chess piece on a large board.  
Princesses are used to form alliances with other kingdoms. I'm no different from this. My father, the elf king, Arril, promised to the kings and princes of several different races. But after some time, he lost all hope. Either they betrayed my father, broke their promises to me, or were married to off princesses. For a while, I thought no one would want me…poor princess Caitlin of the Elvin Land…  
My name is Caitlin, former Elf Princess, and now Vampire Queen. I am the daughter of King Arril and Queen Catriona. Before I received my husband's mark, I was beautiful even then. My hair was fire red, waist length, always neat and straight, usually crowned in flowers or leaves of different trees or blossoms. My skin, in tradition of all elves, was snow white. It almost looked like marble. Almost…now it does. My eyes were the fiercest blue, which set me apart. While other's eyes were yellow, mine were blue. Blue like the most beautiful aquamarines or Sea Stones. They were gorgeous. According to my husband, they still are. I used to dress in traditional Elvin garb, long dress robes made of silk. They were usually bright colors, or beautiful earth tones like gold, red, orange, or tan. The gold really made my hair stand out, according to my parents. I was a lovely, good child.  
But then my mother died…and that's when the hunt for a suitor began. Father tried every human like creature, from werewolves to sorcerers, but nothing ever worked out. He was running out of options. Only one creature remained: The Vampire King: Daihmin. My father preferred him since he was a king, and vampires were just like Elves. They were both immortal and looked almost exactly alike except darker. The Ancients used to call them Dark Elves.  
I wasn't too happy about the arranged marriage. I hated vampires. To me, they were nothing but long toothed, blood sucking fiends, cold and emotionless. I had heard many things about them, most of which were tales of battles with humans and werewolves. I heard that they took humans for their blood and just hunted poor werewolves for sport, and so the three races have been fighting since.  
We elves tried not to get involved in the fighting, but the vampires were desperate. They needed allies. Father was desperate for an heir, so…it was quid pro quo, something for something. I felt betrayed and unwanted. Once again, I felt like a pawn.

I still remember the day of the wedding. Oddly enough, I didn't wear earth tones this time. I was permitted only to wear silver or white. I refused to wear the traditional wedding colors of white and black, so I chose silver. It was fitting for that day. Though it was a bright day, I felt a storm coming, in more ways than coming. The dress was nice, at least. It was a long dress, tight on my chest and waist, but flowing around my legs, showing them a little, since the front of it was slit. The chest part was encrusted with diamonds. It was sleeveless, showing my arms. It was one of the things I hated, other than the fact that it was low cut. I felt disgusting because of it. I was used to long sleeves that covered my arms and some of my hands. But not this time. The veil was nice at least. It was also long, but didn't do so well covering my face. I felt ashamed, but for the sake of my father, I had to do this and take it with pride. I was a princess, I was expected to.

I looked in the mirror and shuddered. Though I looked beautiful, I felt ugly and exposed…shamed. Tears stung my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall. I grabbed a nearby hairbrush and threw it at the mirror, shattering it. Seven years of bad luck…oh well…what was seven mere years when one had a whole lifetime of bad luck? An eternity of it…

"Caitlin!" my friend/maid of honor, Fiona, exclaimed in worry, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Everything is, Fiona! I'm marrying one of…one of…THEM! Those violent, long toothed, nameless no account, animal abusers!"  
"I'm so sorry, Caitlin. If I could stop it I would, but you know how your father is about this, and the vampires need help in the war".  
"This isn't our war, Fiona! It never was and never will be! I just want a way out of this".  
Fiona shrugged. "Maybe something good can come of this"  
"How?"  
"Maybe he's handsome, charming. You never could know. And he's a king to top it all off. You're never gonna do better than that".

As much as I hated to admit it, maybe she was right. But still…I hated vampires. I wouldn't be pulled in by their violent ways. I couldn't. I closed my eyes and calmed down again. I breathed hard and the tears once stinging my eyes faded. I reached a hand out.

"My bouquet, please?" I asked, wanting to just get this over with.  
"Yes my lady" A handmaid handed the bouquet to me. 

I looked in the mirror again, taking in one last version of how I used to be. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not in front of them or my father. With that, I left my dressing room and went out to main corridor of the Fairy Church. Father thought that would make me happy, for I had always wanted to be married in this beautiful sanctuary. But not to this creature, this animal, this beast. The music began and two doormen opened the two large doors, showing me the sanctuary. I sighed.

"Let's do this…" I started walking, my stomach turning inside of me…. 

The room was decorated with silver and black, to compliment the colors of me and my groom. I didn't dare to look at him at first. But when I reached the altar, I had no choice. I was still looking down when he took my hand. But then I turned to face him.

To be honest, he was actually quite handsome. His hair was decently cut, and raven black. His skin was pale, like mine. He had a straight face, high cheek bones and pale red lips. What really caught my attention were his eyes. They were…purple. A deep violet. I had never seen that in vampires before. Perhaps it was a royal thing. I didn't know. I sighed and gave him a grave look. We both turned and faced the priest, who then began the ceremony.

"Princess Caitlin of the Elves, do you take King Daihmin of the Vampires, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, whether in sickness or health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

I wanted to vomit to be honest. But I held it back, took a deep breath and answered: "I do".

"As do I" the voice of Daihmin sounded, "I will take this lovely creature as my wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, whether in sickness or health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live" he smiled.

In that moment I wanted to kill him! He was about to seal the deal and as humans would say, it was going to suck. But first things first, we needed to exchange rings. My ring was actually quite lovely, seemingly made of blue light, but that's all it was, light inside a glass covering circling the ring. Light…a vampire's weakness. His ring was made of iron, or at least a very strong version of it. Liquid iron could kill an elf if consumed or injected. So now we had each other's weaknesses. Hm…I almost considered using the light ring on him right at that moment. Then, just before I could, his right arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest and kissed me deeply, as if to show off for his people. After a minute, he released me, grinning, showing his pearl white teeth. In that moment, I really wanted to kill him. He looked away from me and out to the crowd of vampires and elves.

"Well my people I wish we could stay, but we have some business to attend to" Daihmin looked at me, "Come my love" he kissed my hand, "we have business to tend to".

"So we do" I looked calm, but I dreaded it with all my soul. Crying inside, I followed him out like a lap dog, faking a smile, but saw Fiona and frowned for a brief second. She frowned back, knowing that this was going to be hell for me.

**So how was that? I hope you guys liked it. I think this is the most detailed story I've ever written. So read and review and tell me what you think. See you soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys with a new chapter. I hope you like it. **

_While Your Lips Are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter: 2_

_Dark Hair for catching the wind.  
Not to veil the sight of a cold world. _

We got into the carriage and took off to my new husband's castle. I was silent most of the way, but Daihmin struck up a conversation.  
"You're very lovely, you know" he said.  
"I appreciate your compliments, but don't expect anything of me".  
"What is there to expect?"  
"Do not expect me to be in your bed anytime soon".  
Daihmin appeared to be surprised for a moment, but quickly recovered. "There are two ways to consummate a marriage to a vampire, Caitlin. You know one of them. But the other is an ancient vampire tradition".  
"Which is?"  
"The Bite".  
I wanted to stand right then and there. There was no way in hell I'd let his mouth come anywhere near my neck! He saw the distress in my face and responded to it.  
"You have no idea how much I want to, Caitlin, but I won't do it unless you want me to".  
"Why not take what's yours?"  
"Because you are not mine. You are your own. Who am I to take that freedom from you?"  
"My husband".  
Daihmin sighed. "Look, Princess, I'm not any happier than you about this. But I need allies, you know that. I had no choice-"  
"Speaking of which, I'll have no part in your war with the wolves! Those poor creatures suffer enough!".  
"I never expected you to want to join in. A battlefield is no place for a lady".  
I couldn't help but feel offended. I had ridden into battlefields several times as a child. He acted as if I had never seen someone die before. I have…several times. I knew how to use a bow and arrow quite efficiently, thank you very much. I also knew how to use lances, swords, and staffs. I knew how to fight. Women were trained to fight in case someone threatened the home while the husband was away. But as for his comment, I made no reply.  
"Do you hate me?" his voice drew me away from my thoughts.  
"Do you want me to be honest?" I asked.  
"Yes".  
"Then yes…immensely".  
"You know I can make you do whatever I please".  
"Don't threaten me like that!"  
"It was no threat, but just a small piece of valuable information. The only thing I can't make you do is love me".  
"Which will never happen".  
"You never know…it could".  
I was disgusted. He had quite some nerve, talking like that. We arrived at his castle in about an hour. At first, he opened my door, but I turned him away.  
"What's wrong? Your new home awaits".  
"I want to be left alone for a time".  
"Very well" Daihmin closed the door and walked on without me, taking my things with him.  
When alone, I finally let the tears fall. I felt betrayed, dirty, unwanted. I was married to a monster who had threatened to control me….I just didn't know if he'd live up to those threats. I personally hoped he didn't. I couldn't believe this…how could my father betray me like this, toss me away like this? I knew I had to be strong, but that wasn't exactly easy. Not when you're confronted with a monster you hate.  
"Please…please don't push me, Daihmin….not ever…".  
In my sorrow, I let my hair down and let it cover my face, I sat with my face in my hands, and couldn't stop crying. I tried to calm down, I couldn't let Daihmin see me like this. I was a princess as said, I couldn't show any weakness to him or anyone.

After a few minutes, I left the carriage and went inside. The inside was beautiful too. The furnishings were…autumn colors. My favorite ones. Red, Gold, earthy colors everywhere. How was that possible? Vampires hated lighter colors. I looked confused and touched one of the large red satin curtains trimmed with gold.  
"Do you like it?" Daihmin's voice interrupted me.  
I turned quick, startled. "Jeez you scared me!"  
"I do apologize. What do you think of this place?"  
"It's beautiful".  
"It is due to an enchantment that I personally placed here. Whoever sets foot in this castle sees as they want to see it. It is your ideal home" he smiled.

I looked around for a moment, then turned and faced him. "You mean this place looks however I want it to?"

"Yes. But it looks however the way anyone wants to see it, with their favorite colors. In your case….Autumn colors?"  
"Yes".  
Daihmin smiled. "You look lovely in autumn colors".  
"How do you know? You've never seen me in autumn colors".  
"Nonsense, I see you in them now".  
I looked down and couldn't believe my eyes. I was wearing traditional elf garb, crème colored with gold traditional markings and tied with a red sash. My eyes widened with shock.  
"How did you-"  
"It wasn't me, it was the enchantment. It's why I never need to buy clothes. Imagine what you want to wear and it's on you. Wonderful little trick if you ask me".  
"Where will I be staying?" I asked.  
"In my quarters of course"  
"NO!" I went straight right then and there, "I want my own room".  
Daihmin sighed. "You do not trust me enough".  
"We are complete strangers. We shouldn't trust each other".  
"I guess not".  
I saw his eyes again, they were still that same violet color. I narrowed my eyes in curiosity.  
"How do you do that? Change your eye color?"  
"Oh…my eyes….it's a hobby of mine. I change my hair all the time too".  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. I like being different from others, appearance and otherwise. Anyway, your bags have been moved my guest quarters. If you need me, you'll know where I am, either in my study or in my room. The castle is your home now too, so you may go wherever you like, Caitlin. I hope you'll like it here".  
"I hope so as well".

I grimaced as a I walked off. I already knew that this was going to be no good. Me and a vampire living together, not a good combination…

**Hope you guys liked it. Hope to update again really soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. I hope you guys like it. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 3_

_Kiss…while your lips are still red.  
While he's still silent.  
_

The nights in the vampire kingdom are always the longest. Hardly any light shown there, according to myths. It was true. Time had no relevance here, not in this part of the world. I sighed as I looked out the window. The land was so unlike what I was used to. It was dark…dead almost…I hated it to be truthful. I was used to light and life. The garden outside was dead, everything was….I closed the curtain and lay down on the bed. I closed my eyes until I heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in" I breathed heavily.  
No surprise, it was Daihmin. "Caitlin…I've had your dinner made. No meat…I know you elves are vegetarian".  
I sat up. "Thank you".  
I stood up and walked past him. Again, I didn't want to see him.

(Daihmin's POV)

She's so beautiful. Caitlin…sweet, beautiful Caitlin…I wish you could be mine. You have no idea how much you tempt me. Your hair, like fire…a force of light. Eyes blue like the sea…And those lips…nice and red. I'd love to kiss them again, but have you kiss them back. You're my lady, my queen…I'd do anything for you…  
But I knew she'd never love me. I was somewhat glad that love wasn't in our vows…it wouldn't have worked for us. But cherish was, and that's what I wanted. I wanted someone to love, protect, and cherish. Caitlin was that someone. The only one. But she wanted nothing to do with me. Didn't even want to be in the same room with me. It pained me…my own wife didn't want to be near me.  
My shoulders slumped as she walked by without looking at me. My head dropped a little as she walked down the stairs. As I said before…the only thing that I couldn't make her do was love me…

(End of Daihmin's POV)

Dinner was awkward, as it should be for couples in arranged marriages. Daihmin, being a vampire, couldn't eat solid, "human" food. He simply drank blood from a gold cup, which I wasn't even sure if it really was gold or just the way I was seeing it. That made me wonder…what did this place really look like? How did he see it? Could he see it for what it really was or did the enchantment work on him too?  
"Daihmin…I have a question" I said.  
He looked a little surprised, put the cup down and replied. "Ask me anything. I may be able to answer".  
"Does the enchantment on this place work on you as well? Or do you see the castle for what it is?"  
"I see it for what it is. Remember, it was I who placed it".  
"So then how is it really? What does this place really look like?"  
"It has the signature colors of Black, Purple, and Silver…the colors of the vampire nation. As I am their king, these colors must be present within my home. But I knew you wouldn't like that, that's why I put the enchantment on".  
"Can it work for the outside of it?"  
"No…just the inside".  
I looked back down at my food again, no further questions to ask. I noticed something else though just before I did. Daihmin had changed his hair color…to violet. Somehow, I knew he was going to do that.  
"Do you like it? My hair I mean" Daihmin asked.  
I sighed. "Violet is lovely, yes".  
Daihmin smiled. I could see something in his eyes…But I didn't know what it was. It looked like eagerness. But eagerness for what I wasn't sure. This was the time that I actually got a good look at him. This was the first time I actually saw him smile with benevolence. Despite the coldness of his skin his smile was so warm and kind. He was so handsome….so….different. I made quick work of my food and left him there, not much left to say to him.

**So…that's it for now. Hope you liked it. I can't tell you what's gonna happen next, 'cause even I don't know! So see ya next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'd love to thank everyone who's reviewed so far for your immense support. Sorry you couldn't get another chapter out of me, Baelee…I'm just making this up as I go along. There's a bit of lemon in this, so…yeah. First shot at it too, so please be nice…rating might go up because of this….Anyway, hope you like it. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 4_

_Rest, while bosom is still untouched, unveiled.  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool…  
_

My dreams were restless…relentless…..strangely erotic…..and all about Daihmin. This couldn't be happening. I barely knew him! No…just lust was all it was. Vampires were attractive by nature. They had to be. It was how they lured their prey. Prey….that's all I was. But still that dream haunted me. I had never had a dream like that at all…never. I sighed and closed my eyes, but all I could see was the dream.

Daihmin kissed me, a little roughly, but at the same time sweetly. I had never been kissed like that before. As we kissed, he actually picked me up and carried me to his bed. I barely noticed, until he set me down. Before then my focus was on the kiss…and his chest….oh gods, he was bare from the waist up. His skin was nice and pale, snow white like mine. But it was cold, cold like snow or ice. My hand rested where his heart was, but nothing. He was….hollow….  
"Daihmin…" his name came out as a moan as he started to kiss my neck, "You're so….cold…"  
He looked at me with violet eyes. "Then let me warm myself….and melt your heart to me".  
With eyes like that, pleading down at mine, who could refuse? He looked so…so pitiful. I couldn't resist him. I nodded. Daihmin kissed my cheek.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise".  
I could only nod, then gasp in pleasure as he went back to my neck, kissing and licking down to my chest. First I was covered and then all of a sudden, only he covered me. I was shocked to find that he too was bare. I gasped in surprise. How in the world did that happen?  
"Are you alright, Caitlin?" he asked me.  
I felt my cheeks grow warm and I could tell I was blushing. I moved my arms to cover myself, but he gently pulled them away.  
"You don't need to hide yourself from me. You're so beautiful, Caitlin…" he moved to my left breast and kissed it a little and then he began to suck on my nipple.  
I gasped in pleasure. I liked this…maybe a little too much…but I did. I arched myself into him, feeling a fire inside me like no other. I let out a little moan for him. It went on for what felt like hours, and all that was felt was pleasure and then something else I couldn't identify. It was beautiful….it was like him….

But the truth of the matter was that it was only a dream. It wasn't real. I didn't love Daihmin, and never would that ever happen. I sighed. Never before had I been so….different. I felt happy. I couldn't sleep again.  
_It could be that way.  
_"No it can't. He's a vampire…a blood sucking leech, a fiend".  
_But what if he's that way?  
_"Chances are, he isn't".  
_Give him a chance. Find something to relate to him on.  
_ "But what?"  
_Something, you'll find it.  
_I closed my mind off again and started down the stairs to the main hall. It was there that I saw Daihmin there with another vampire.  
"When shall we ask for reinforcements? We won't last long against the werewolves".  
"Marcus, I'm working on it. Right now though, I have more important, personal, issues to take care of".  
"Problems with the wife?"  
Daihmin nodded. "Yeah. She's headstrong, refuses to accept my bite".  
"Oh…not good. Have a plan to work on this?"  
"Not really" he sighed, "Why me?".  
"Well she's an elf. You know how they are: Stuck up, into that nature crap…think they're better than everyone else…"  
"She's not like that. She's like….Well….she's not like them!"  
"Dai…face it, you got nothing. You don't love this girl, she doesn't love you".  
"She doesn't love me, but I'll do anything for her if it means to make her happy".

I heard that part. I couldn't believe it. The voice inside me was right. Daihmin was standing up for me. He was trying, trying really hard. But still….I sighed, and moved back up the stairs to my room.

**Well that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Not sure what's gonna happen next chapter, hope to have it up and posted soon though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like this one, it might not be as good 'cause I've been busy job hunting lately…ugh…it's a pain. Anyway, hope you like this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I plan to keep this up. You guys keep me going, so I have to. **

_While Your Lips Are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter 5_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind.  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn….._

For the longest time, I had no wish to leave my room. I knew that I was being used. In some ways, I was anyway. Daihmin only wanted my affections to get more soldiers in the field. I didn't know if he really loved me or not. I opened one of the curtains and saw Daihmin outside, on a tall black horse, holding a falcon on his gloved fist. Falconry….my father loved that kind of hunting. I did it a few times, admiring the powerful birds for their speed, power, and of course, ability to fly. But it wasn't the falcon I was admiring this morning, but Daihmin.  
He had changed his hair and eyes again. Today, they were both silver. Silver and black….how fitting. In the fog, his skin appeared to be grayer, his face a little more stoic as if in deep though, and perhaps he was. I wondered though: What were his real hair and eye color? Would he ever show me? I closed the curtain as he turned his head to look up at me.

(Daihmin's POV) 

Why did she have to hide? Didn't she know? I loved her, in my own way, but I did. For centuries, I'd gone without hope of true love. But now I had a chance and I was going to do all I could to take it. I knew that elves were close to nature, and that falconry was a favorite sport among the kind, so I decided to try it for myself. It's fascinating to watch these beasts at work.  
My falcon, Camelia, was a lanner falcon and a skilled huntress. I wondered if maybe Caitlin had a falcon back home that she wasn't able to take with her. I knew that elves were also close to their animal companions. I just wished though that she'd give me one chance. But I had to be patient. I couldn't just force her. Well, I could've, but I didn't want to. I wanted her to love me in her own way, on her own time. Camelia brought me back a little ptarmigan to put in my game bag, which I accepted.  
"Thank you, pretty one" I smiled and put a finger to Camelia's beautiful chest feathers. Little did I know that someone else was there, watching me with her.

(End of Daihmin's POV)

I watched the whole scenario with Daihmin and the falcon. He was so good with animals, a shocking trait from a vampire. I stepped out in front of Daihmin's mount.  
"Good morning" I said kindly to my vampire husband.  
Daihmin nodded in greeting. "Good morning".  
"I didn't know you liked falconry" I said.  
"Oh…it's a new habit. The birds are very interesting to watch".  
"They are. You know…we elves can talk to them".  
"It's because you're so close to them".  
I nodded. "May I see her?"  
"Certainly" Daihmin handed the bird to me.  
I looked her over. No matter what in Falconry, it's always the females that are wanted. They're the better hunters. And this one on my bare fist was an excellent hunter.  
"What's her name?"  
"Camelia".  
I smiled. "Lovely. She's a very powerful hunter".  
Daihmin nodded. "She is".  
We both fell into silence. That always happened. Daihmin looked around awkwardly and then at me. I looked up at him and saw that his silver eyes were shining for once. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.  
"Caitlin…do you like horses?"  
"I love all animals. Why?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride with me later".  
"During daylight?"  
"It'll be cloudy here. It always is, which is why I'm not bursting into flames right now".  
"You mean…it's always cloudy here? The sun never shines here?"  
Daihmin shook his head. "No, it can't. It would kill everyone in this part of the land if it did".  
I couldn't believe it. A world without a speck of sunlight? No! This wasn't my world. No…the world of vampires wasn't a place for me. No place for elves…  
"No…no thank you" I said, trying to sound polite.  
This world….it had no room for someone like me. Elves love the sunlight, the daylight, and all that it brings. But I couldn't just stay in a place where no light shown. I had to leave. I had to get out of there somehow…

**Will Caitlin run away? And if so, where will she go? How will Daihmin take it? Keep reading to find out. Much love to you guys. See you next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks a lot for the reviews. I can't thank you enough for your support. This is probably one of the best stories I've ever written. Life's been tough for the past few days, but I've been managing quite well. So I hope you like this chapter and leave a review telling me what you think. Like I said before, thanks a lot. **

_While Your Lips are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter 6_

_First day of love never comes back.  
A passionate hour's never a wasted one…._

Much later in the day, I was once again packing a bag. I couldn't let Daihmin know where I was going. I couldn't let him know I was leaving. I couldn't stay here. This world wasn't mine. His perhaps, but never mine. To make my journey easier, I could only pack one bag and only take a few outfits and a little bit of food, as well as a silver dagger.  
_Why are you running away? _The voice in my head asked, _He loves you, don't you see?  
_"I don't care. This isn't my world".  
_No, but it could be.  
_"Look, I'm not listening to you, so leave me alone".  
That was it. I wasn't going to take orders from my conscience any longer. I just couldn't do it anymore. I knew that Daihmin loved me….but I didn't love him. I couldn't.  
But where was I to go? Father would send me right back to Daihmin if I went home. Fiona might help, but if I went missing and Daihmin knew of it, she'd be the first person he'd talk to. I wasn't going to put her in danger by throwing an angry vampire in her face. What kind of friend would do that?  
_He at least deserves an explanation.  
_True….I took out a quill, ink holder, and parchment and began to write my reason for leaving to him.

_Daihmin,  
I know that by the time you get this letter, I'll be gone. I'm sorry about this whole situation, but you and I were just not meant to happen. A vampire and an elf can never be. We're opposites, we'd never fit. As much as my dreams and my conscience tell me, I just can't bring myself to love you, Vampire King. A world without sunlight is no world to me. It's just too empty, too unnatural….a world forever seeped in fog and night is no home for an elf. It never was and it never will be. I do appreciate your chivalrous nature, for trying to at least let me bond with you on my own time, but I just don't see it happening. I'm really sorry, Daihmin, but find a vampire and marry her. I refuse to be used in this war of yours.  
Sincerely,  
Caitlin_

I was pretty satisfied with what I wrote and set it down on my bed. After that, I took up my bag and climbed down my window. Once my feet touched the grass, I looked around to make sure no one was watching and I took off into the dark night.

(Daihmin's POV) 

Later on that evening, I went upstairs to the guest room to see if Caitlin was alright. I figured I must've upset her earlier, which was why she took off so hurriedly. I knocked at the door, but received no answer.  
"Caitlin…did I do something to offend you?" I asked.  
Still no answer. More silent than a mouse. Not that mice lived here, but still…too quiet. I turned to door knob. Odd…at night, she usually kept it locked to keep me from entering. I opened to door, but….No one was in. The window was open and a note was on her bed. I sat down and read it. With each word, my heart broke a little more. I thought she knew….I thought she knew that I loved her and wanted to keep her here. I needed her.  
Little drops fell on to the parchment, messing up the ink a little bit. I was too despaired to realize that I was….for the first time in centuries, I was crying. She had rendered me speechless, and despair gripped my heart in a powerful hold. Why didn't she love me? I wasn't like other vampires, who would've forced her into the Bite and everything! I thought of her, how beautiful she looked beautiful autumn colors, how warm she was. A few more tears soothed me a little, but then I remembered that she had run away from me and my despair turned to anger.  
One didn't like to handle an angry vampire, trust me, especially not the vampire king. I had to find her…maybe punish her for running away when I had done nothing to her. Black fur covered my whole body, my bones, muscles, everything changing within me. My arms became bonier, but longer, as well as my fingers. Webbing grew in between each finger; my feet became smaller, more fit for flying than walking. My ears became longer, my hearing slightly advanced. My face flattened and my transformation was complete: Something that humans would call a giant vampire bat. I let out a loud, angry screech and took off after my elf wife.

(End of Daihmin's POV)

Oh god….that screech could be heard from miles off. I knew exactly what that was. I ran faster. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind it was hopeless, he'd find me no matter where I'd go, but my desperation kept me going. I ran into the woods, where he would have a harder time flying because so many trees and branches would be in the way. Vampire bats were accustomed to clear open spaces, and a man sized one even more so. Hearing him approach, I hid in a nearby bush, not caring if my hair got messed up. I lied there, waiting to see what would happen.  
I almost laughed when he crashed into the forest floor, unable to fly anymore. His leathery wings fluttered about anxiously, but it was no use. He was far too big. I watched as he changed back into the vampire I was forced to marry. I stayed quiet as possible, at times forgetting to even breathe.  
Then…those thoughts came back. He was so beautiful. His hair shined like the nicest silver in the moonlight. His skin almost seemed to glow as he stood again, but his eyes, still silver in color, flashed in anger. Now I knew to keep those thoughts to a minimum.  
But to my surprise, his face softened and his eyes seemed to water. He closed them tightly.  
"Sweet girl…will you abandon me too? What have I done that is so bad to make you run like this? Are you afraid of me, Caitlin? I would never hurt you, never, ever hurt you. I love you and I want you to come back. I promise I won't be angry just please….please come back".  
"Don't listen to him" a whispering male voice said behind me.  
I gasped quietly in surprised and looked up in the trees. There was a boy there, with lovely dark hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. He wasn't a vampire, his skin wasn't pale enough. He was lean, but strong, probably like the animal he became.  
"Why shouldn't I listen to him?" I asked.  
"He is angry; he's only doing this to get you to come out of hiding. If you do go out, he'll try something, but I won't let that happen".  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I am Angelicus. I'm here to help you, Princess Caitlin".  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Me and my family know much, we have spies in both the Vampire and Elf courts".  
"What are you?"  
"I am a Were lion".  
"Were lion? I've never heard of them".  
"We're rare. But I'm here to protect you. Come with me, and you'll be safe away from him".  
I looked at Angelicus and then back at Daihmin. I gasped lightly when I saw that Daihmin was…crying.  
"Caitlin please…I'm so alone without you….please come home to me….please!"  
"Don't believe him! Caitlin I know you're tempted, but you can't go after him. Those are false tears; he's just trying to take you back as his prisoner. You have to come back with me to be safe. I promise I'll do anything to protect you".  
I closed my eyes tightly. "Alright….I'll come with you".  
"You've chosen wisely. Come my lady, dawn approaches, he hasn't much time".  
I nodded and followed Angelicus away, but not before looking back at Daihmin's despaired face, so pale, so sad…  
"I'm sorry Daihmin" I whispered lightly.

**Well doesn't that just come as a smack to the face? How will Caitlin fair with Angelicus and his family? Will Daihmin ever get his love back? Keep reading to find out. See you next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Man, I got everyone of you hooked on this. Wow, I must be really good if I got people waiting for more. Well, I hope you like this one. **

_While Your Lips are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter 7_

_The violin, the poet's hand,  
Every thawing heart plays your theme with care.  
_

As much as being safe sounded nice, I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying Daihmin as I followed Angelicus to the small cabin he and his family shared.  
"You'll be safe here. I swear it" Angelicus promised, "We'll get you more clothes and other supplies later on".  
"Thank you".  
"Anything to keep you safe, Princess".  
I smiled a first real smile in weeks. When I looked up at Angelicus, he was smiling too. He was more human than Daihmin was. He was still young. Whereas me, I could have had grandchildren older than him. Thankfully though, I didn't.  
It's hard to describe how Angelicus made me feel. Welcomed was an understatement. He knew how to make me smile and he barely knew me. I felt…well…loved around him. I felt a lot better with him in just a few hours than I ever did in a few weeks with Daihmin. Was this the one I was meant for? Was Angelicus my real soul mate?  
"Princess Caitlin….We're home".

(Daihmin's POV) 

"How could she do this to me?" I thought, getting up after almost an hour of laying there and pleading madly with her.  
I sighed. Here I was, stuck in these godforsaken woods, surrounded by enemies, probably, but that…that didn't bother me. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than the lycanthropes to come and tear me to pieces. I wouldn't care. But why? Usually I would, but in that moment, I didn't care. My heart hurt, broken to a million pieces. It drained me of my energy. Oh gods…where could she be?  
I tried to stand again, but fell. Damn…dawn was coming. I needed to find somewhere dark and quiet to rest. I went in search of a cave or maybe an old tree. I turned into a smaller version of my bat self and went in search of a place to rest.  
I settled on an old tree with a large hole in it. I stayed in it, closed my eyes, and started to try to sleep. But it was no use. My dreams were plagued by her. It went to show…I was totally in love with her. I couldn't just let her go. My mind, my soul, my heart was all hers. I found myself crying again. I was in love, I was so deep in love.  
"Caitlin…Caitlin….my sweet Caitlin, where are you?"

(End of Daihmin's POV)

It was nice meeting Angelicus' family. They were all very kind and generous, but yet hard working and just good all around.  
Alain was a were panther. He too was marked, but his scars were harder to see. Oddly enough, his skin was dark. I had never seen a dark skinned man before. He wasn't like Angelicus, but then again he was adopted, so…  
Catriona was a were tiger, and Alain's wife. She too was dark skinned, and was just as beautiful as her animal form. She looked like one who could rule a kingdom. She was strong, but still feminine, much like most elf women were.  
There were also twin girls, Mairi and Maili. Both were elf like in appearance, but their skin was darker than usual elves. The coloring must've came in when they too were marked. Mairi was a were jaguar, while Maili was a were cheetah.

"It's probably not what you're used to, Princess, but I hope you like it. It's our home" Angelicus told me.  
"It's lovely. Thank you".  
"Anything to keep you safe" Angelicus smiled.  
I smiled back. I couldn't believe that I was actually….happy with this creature, with this so called beast. But he was so human and so…wonderful, it was beyond belief. But yet in my heart, Daihmin's cries for me still sounded….

**Wow! I got a ton of reviews! Thank you so much guys! But it's not done yet! Wait 'til you see what else I have in store for the characters. Catch you next chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow….27 reviews! You guys are so frikkin' awesome. I use all kinds of were animals in this, guys. You'll see plenty more later. Hope you guys like this. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 8_

_Kiss…while your lips are still red,  
While he's still silent…_

(Daihmin's POV) 

Night seemed to fall too quickly. I was still tired to really do anything. I knew what would fix that: A Donor. What a Donor was is someone, a human, who would willingly give their blood up to a vampire, as long as we didn't kill them or turn them. See, humans weren't always turned when we bit them. We're like snakes, we can choose when to inject "venom" when the need is required. But that could've taken me hours. An animal would have to do.  
I turned to a bat again and went off to look for prey, and then…Caitlin. My sweet Caitlin…I missed her. I didn't forget to recognize the pain in my heart, it was still there, aching and hurting. I stumbled across a chicken farm, where all the hens were sleeping peacefully. I didn't need much, and it wouldn't hurt them until the morning. I picked out the biggest hen and flew to her foot. That accomplished, bit down softly, careful not to make the hen wake and see me to freak out and then deprive me of what I so ardently needed. I drank, fed, and then flew off. I didn't kill the hen, I couldn't. I'd probably need her for quite some time.  
I screeched and became my giant bat form. I listened for any suspicious sounds and looked for anything that might lead me to Caitlin. As I flew high, something shiny caught my attention. I swooped down, changing to my regular form, and picked up the object in question: A silver dagger. I sniffed it and smiled. It smelled earthy, mixed with incense. It was Caitlin's.  
"Don't worry Caitlin…I'm coming" I changed and flew off again, the ache inside dulling a little more.

(End of Daihmin's POV)

Things were nice with Angelicus. When I woke that day, the sun was bright, just as it had been before I was married to Daihmin. When I looked on my nightstand, I noticed that there was a tray of food for me and even a rose in a small vase for me. I wondered….  
I ate the food gratefully, no meat, since Elves are by nature vegetarian. I was having some of the herbal tea when I heard Angelicus' voice sound from the doorway.  
"Do you like it? Catriona really worked hard on this".  
"She didn't have to. Oh no, Angelicus this is really sweet, but I couldn't possibly take food from you and your family-"  
He raised a hand to quiet me. "My lady…we are your servants. We don't mind giving food to those who not only need it, but deserve it".  
"Only because I'm a princess".  
Angelicus smiled. "Not to me. You just deserve it for simply being…well, you".  
I didn't know what to say to that. I blushed then looked away. But I could feel Angelicus' gaze on me.  
"Well…is there anything you want to do today? My parents are letting me have a free day so I can spend time with you".  
"Well, where exactly am I?"  
"You're on the border between the Lands of Light and Darkness. We're the Shadow Border. It's what we call ourselves".  
"Shadow Border….fitting".  
"We're not too far from your home. I could escort you back".  
"NO! Heaven's no…My father would send me right back to Daihmin".  
"Do you even like being with him?"  
I looked at him at last. "What?"  
"Do you like being with him? Do you…do you love him?"  
"I don't know. I mean, he's sweet…and he does try for me. He tries not to be a monster, but…it's the way of the vampire".  
"You haven't accepted the Bite yet have you?"  
I shook my head. "No. I can't. I don't love him entirely. I enjoy his company, just some things really bother me".  
"Like?"  
"He's cold, he's….he's too deeply interested in constant change".  
Angelicus looked at me strangely and I laughed a little.  
"He likes to change his hair and eye color every day".  
"Oh…oh, I get it. Yeah…that probably gets annoying"  
"Oh no, it's actually kind of delightful. It brings color to a lot of things. But I wonder sometimes what his real hair and eye color is".  
"You mean you don't know?"  
I shook my head again. "No…he doesn't want to show me".  
"Maybe he's ashamed of something".  
"But of what? He's beautiful"  
"You think that about him? He's beautiful?"  
"Of course he is".  
"But do you not know what that beauty is primarily for?"  
I did. Vampires were beautiful to attract potential prey. It was similar to how anglerfish used a light to attract prey. Only for them, it was much simpler. For Vampires, mind games were a must play in order to survive. They had to know the prey inside and out, sometimes play with emotions a bit. But then again, they lived for that. It was just a part of their nature. It was who they were.  
Why couldn't I accept that about Daihmin? I mean…it wasn't his fault that he was a vampire. He never chose it. And I was sure he'd change that if he could. The lack of sunlight wasn't his fault either. I found myself feeling bad and ashamed from running away. He was probably worried sick about me or worse…I knew he loved me…the poor thing was probably heartbroken. The thought of him out there all alone made me want to cry. But I couldn't, not in front of this other one who cared so much for me.  
"Caitlin….It'll be okay. You don't need to worry about him anymore. I'm here to help you get away from that. It's not fair that someone like you has to suffer at the hands of a tyrant".

"A tyrant?" I looked at him puzzledly.  
"Yeah…My kind, the Lycanthropes, they're not safe from him. We didn't want to be a part of this war, we never did".  
"That's terrible".  
"It is…but Daihmin pushed us into it. He's human like that, greedy, power hungry. I can come up with quite a few things that define him" Angelicus paused, "Pride Slayer is no exception".  
"Pride Slayer?"  
"Caitlin….I know you're gonna find this hard to believe, but Daihmin and his vampires…they killed my biological family, my pride. I'm not say that to turn you against Daihmin, I'm saying it because it's something you deserve to know. If you don't believe me" he held his hands out for me, "You can check my memories".  
I hadn't checked a person's memories in years, not that I'd forgotten how to do it, I was just really insecure about it. But I had to know if this was true. I took his hands, closed my eyes, and focused. Then, his memories came to light. I saw the fires, the burning grass homes, the slaying of all kinds of people. All of them were were-lions.  
I couldn't believe it. This just couldn't be true. Daihmin would never do this…would he? My eyes watered with tears of both disappointment and pity. I was disappointed in Daihmin, but pitiful on Angelicus and his family.  
"Don't you see now? Daihmin could just as easily choose to kill you. I couldn't let that happen to you".  
"He'd never hurt me".  
"That's what was promised of my people. And look what happened to them".  
"I'm sorry about your family, Angelicus. But this is my husband, whether I love him or not. I have to stay with him".  
"No you don't. You can stay here, with us, and be happy…stay with me, please. Caitlin…I love you".  
What was I to say to that? Here was this victimized creature before me, telling me he loved me and meant it. What was I supposed to say to him? That I really did love Daihmin? Oh gods, did I really just think that?

_Go back…go find him…he needs you.  
_"I can't…I can't leave Angelicus".  
_He's not your husband. He's not the one you love.  
_"But I don't love Daihmin either-"  
_You liar! You can't lie to me.  
_"Who or what are you?"  
_You've known me your whole life, Caitlin…I'm your heart. I know what you want. And what you want is to go back to Daihmin.  
_How could I lie to myself? I had nothing to say to that.  
_I know what you want. You wish to go back, to comfort him and his heart because it has broken because of what we have done. Go back. He needs you…he loves you.  
_I looked at Angelicus. "I'm sorry, dear friend…but I can't hide it anymore. I have to go back to him".  
"He'll kill you".  
"No he won't. I trust him".  
Angelicus looked downcast and sighed. "If you wish…you may return to him tonight".  
I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Angelicus. I'll come back, I promise".  
"Somehow….I doubt that" I could sense the bitterness in his voice.  
"I'm sorry, Angelicus, but I have to go back to him".  
"At least let me come with you".  
"That's fine".  
With that settled, I packed my few things again and we took off to search for my vampire husband….

**Well, what'd you think of that, guys? Hope you liked it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow…31 reviews. You guys must really love this fic. Well, here's another chapter for you. I hope you like it. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 9_

_Rest, while bosom is still untouched, unveiled.  
Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool. _

So Angelicus accompanied me in my search for Daihmin. He wasn't too happy about it, but at least he was sweet enough to do it. I hoped he could forgive me for being this way toward him, but I knew where my allegiance, and heart, lied. I looked back at him, and I could tell he wasn't happy. His shoulders were slumped, his skin was paling and his dark eyes only seemed to get darker, but watery still.  
"Angelicus….Can you maybe get in front of me? I won't be able to see too well in the dark" I told him.  
"Got it" Angelicus ran up ahead of me, but appeared thoughtful for a moment and then moved back to my side, "Every princess deserves a knight to be beside her, not in front of her".  
I smiled. I knew he was making attempts to get me to love him, and I was afraid to admit that it was working. Night fell too soon it seemed, but still he never left. Maybe if we had both lived in a different world or different life, we would've been together and stayed strong for years, but…not now.  
Sensing danger, Angelicus turned to his lion form and stayed by my side. We both heard the flapping of wings, but we weren't sure what kind. At least I wasn't sure. But I knew Daihmin was close because Angelicus was snarling begrudgingly. The sound of wings got louder and closer to me, I could hear it. It soon got so loud that at one point I thought I could actually reach out and touch the being with wings. Angelicus stopped snarling and went still, all his senses at work.  
In the darkness, a giant vampire bat made its way out into the field that me and Angelicus stood, waiting for whatever it had been. We both realized now that it had indeed been Daihmin coming after us. Seeing me, the bat's fierce countenance softened and his eyes went moist like a seal's. His breathing calmed, and he seemed to be daring me to come closer, which I did willing.  
When I was close enough, I actually touched Daihmin's vampire bat form, his face and head. I was surprised he didn't bite me. I'd hate to be bitten by this creature; it would rather eat than just bite. Daihmin nuzzled my hand, marveling at what was probably the first gentle touch he had ever had in centuries. I couldn't help but smile at him. Even in this form, to me, he was beautiful. He looked fierce, and believe me, from what I saw the night before, I knew he was, but now…he was so gentle, so eager to please me.  
I drew my hand away as he changed back to his human like form. He brushed some hair away from my face to behind my ear.  
"You came back to me".  
"I had to. I somewhat realized that…that I belong to you".  
"Not to me, but with me, Caitlin" Daihmin then noticed Angelicus behind me, "I'd like to thank you, lion, for staying with my wife and keeping her safe. I remember you…you and your pride".  
Angelicus snarled and then gave out a thunderous roar, changing back to his human like form as well.  
"You took everything from me that day. My home…my family…I lost EVERYTHING! All…because…of you!"  
"I was wrong back then, lion. Too wrong to ever fully atone for my actions. I hope someday you can come to forgive me".  
"Never…you vampires started this war with the wolves. War feeds like you do, Vampire King…it doesn't care what happens, who the person is that it feeds on, or all that person's gone through. And guess who was the victim that night?"  
"I know that very well, lion. I'll agree, war does feed, but not in the best way. I cannot bring back your family, but there are many other lion prides out there you can find and join".  
I didn't like where this was going. Both of them were getting angry far too quickly. I knew this wasn't going to end so well, not for anyone.  
"And now you seek to another's life" Angelicus looked at me, "She doesn't love you, Vampire King. She never has. She was forced into this by her father. I'm sure you enjoy the thought of just draining her dry so you can frame another vampire for murder-"  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Daihmin shouted, "I would never hurt Caitlin, ever!"  
"So you claim…but someday you won't have a choice. You'll force her to become a dark elf, it's the only she'll make it by in your world".  
"I would never force her into anything. I love her".  
"You say you would never force her into anything, but what do you think you're doing now? Simply by marrying her against her wishes is forcing her into something. It's something I'd never make her do" Angelicus looked at me then, "Princess…I am nothing but a humble servant to you. I can take you back to my family and we can try to get your father to annul this marriage".  
Daihmin looked at me and sighed quietly. "Is that what you want, Caitlin? Our marriage to be annulled so maybe you can find someone better?"  
I looked in his eyes and then back at Angelicus. I gave the were-lion a sad look. I stepped toward him as he changed to his lion form.  
"My dear friend, I appreciate your kindness with every breath that's in me, but I was not meant for you. My life and my heart belong to the Vampire King".  
I couldn't describe the hurt written on Angelicus' face. I pulled back just before he struck a huge paw out and growled softly, mournfully. He looked at Daihmin and snarled.  
"I'm sorry, lion" Daihmin apologized, "But the lady has made her choice".  
"I'll come back and see you someday, I promise" I told him.  
Angelicus walked away sullenly, quiet like a shadow. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I couldn't let Daihmin see them.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Caitlin" he told me.  
"It's fine…friends come and go".  
"Why did you run from me?" he asked.  
"First of all, because I don't belong in your world".  
"That's not true" Daihmin took my hand and kissed it, "You fit in perfectly with my world. My dearest, you are my world".  
"How? I'm an elf, you're a vampire".  
"Because you are the light to my darkness, Caitlin, my love…That's how the world will see you. You're not just my wife, dearest, but you are a very important part of me. Before you, I was never this gentle toward anyone. I've never felt like this toward anyone. But you…you provoked my love simply just by shunning me. I wanted to hate you every bit as much as you hated me, but I couldn't. Love's arrow has struck my heart, Caitlin, and has struck it deep".  
I looked at him a little surprised. That had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me. I couldn't speak for a moment, too stunned I was. But Daihmin kissed me on the forehead and helped me to think again.  
"And second of all…I was afraid of you. You were so angry when I ran that I thought that you'd do something terrible to me".  
Daihmin's eyes went soft again. "Caitlin love…I would never do anything to hurt you. I may get angry and say things, but I don't mean them. But never, ever, would I lay a finger on you with harmful intent. It is the way of the vampire to be brutal, but I'm not like others. I will protect you until the end of days and beyond, but I will never hurt you. I would sooner die. And you know" Daihmin put his arms around me lovingly, "Love conquers over fear".  
I looked him in the eyes again. He had rendered me speechless twice in one night. He adorned my face with all kinds of small kisses, trying to reassure me of his love, which worked to be truthful. For once, I actually smiled at him approvingly.  
"Caitlin…give me a chance….and I will love you in every way possible. You are my wife, my friend, and my love. I would do anything for you".  
I didn't know what came over me then. My heart was full of love for this man and all he had to offer me, so maybe that love was what compelled me to finally kiss him. For a few moments it was a simple kiss but then Daihmin deepened it, licking my lips to give his tongue access to my mouth and letting them fight for dominance. He, no surprise, won. 

(Daihmin's POV)

Finally! The kiss I had been waiting on for weeks since we wed: A kiss full of love and finally approval. I had won Caitlin's favor at last. In that moment with me holding her close, our mouths together, I felt…wanted, beautiful. No one else had ever, nor would anyone else ever, made me feel that way. I ran my fingers through her soft red hair and my undead heart pounded inside of me.  
After a few moments, we pulled apart. I took Caitlin's hand and put it to my chest, to my heart.  
"Can you feel my heart beating, Caitlin? Do you feel what you do to me?" I asked her.  
She moved her hand away and directed me to the ground, where she put her head there and listened.  
"Daihmin…I can hear and feel…because you do the same to me".  
I smiled and held her there, not ever wanting to let go. I kissed her head.  
"When shall we go home my love?" I asked.  
"Anywhere I go with you is home, Daihmin".  
I then picked her up bridal style and let bat wings grow from my shoulder blades. "Then now it is my love. Remember…we have business to attend to".  
"So we do my love…so we do".  
With that, I took off into the air, not scaring her at all surprisingly. This was it. This was what happily ever after was. It was MY happily ever after….

Or better yet, OUR happily ever after….

**It's not done yet, guys. I still got a few chapters left. Next chapter's gonna be kinda lemony so…yeah. If you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you not read it. It won't be all lemon, there will be some cute moments in it too. This has been my favorite chapter to type so far, so I hope you liked reading every bit as much as I loved typing it. Well, hope you guys leave a review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I said at the end of the last chapter, guys: It's not over! Not yet anyway. I got a few more chapters. So I hope you like it. Lemon chapter, rating may go up because of it. Hope you like it. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 10_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind.  
Love while the night still hides the withering dawn. _

We came back to the castle that night, me still safe in the arms of Daihmin, my vampire king and husband…But it looked different. No longer were there warm autumn colors surrounding me, but the dark colors of the vampire: Purple, black, and silver.  
"Has the enchantment worn off?" I asked as Daihmin lay on the bed.  
"No my love…you're seeing the way you want to see it now and that is the way I see it, which is how it truly is".  
"It's beautiful…dark, but beautiful".  
"I'm glad you think so".

I looked at him again and almost felt myself melt. He was so….handsome. So beautiful to me. I gazed upon his shirtless form, marveling at his beautifully sculpted body. Pale as moonlight…he was perfect. His arms were strongly built and perfect for holding. I found myself longing to be in those arms of his. I lay down next to him and caressed his face. I kissed his cheek.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love you more" he replied, "But my dear…we have much still to do before we may consider each other man and wife".  
I liked in that moment he used Man and Wife, not King and Queen. That's what he was to me in that moment. He was a man, my man, and I had no intention of leaving again. I knew what he meant by unfinished business. But I had to ask.  
"Do you mean the Bite?"  
"That among other things, but as I have said, I will not bite you unless you want me to".  
"Love….I'm ready to do whatever it takes to be yours forever" I kissed him passionately for a moment, "Claim your bride, my love".  
"Are you sure? Once you choose me, there is no going back".  
"I would want nothing more or less".  
"Then let me work my magic, love".  
"But on one condition…I want to see your real hair and eye color afterwards or during".  
"As you wish, my love" he smiled agreeing.

He kissed me again, hot and passionate. He was still beautiful, this was beautiful. While he distracted me with the kiss, his hands fumbled with the thick ribbon that tied my robe. When it was loose enough for his hands, he caressed whatever bare skin he could find: On my stomach, my chest…I practically shivered when he touched my breasts gently.  
"Was that a shiver of pleasure or fear?" he asked me, pulling away slightly.  
"Pleasure, my love" I answered, smiling.  
"Then I shall continue".  
And continue he did. He began to kiss down my neck, careful not to bite me as I wasn't ready for that just yet. He licked in some places, his tongue shockingly warm against my pulse. He went down kissing my collarbone and inner parts of my shoulders. All the while, he was pulling my robe down gently. I sighed in pleasure as my upper body was freed of the confining clothing, and happy to give my lover more access to me. 

(Daihmin's POV)

How long had I waited for this? So many centuries of pining, waiting, it was all paid off at that moment. I kissed down the valley between her breasts and then looked back up at her, smiling. She was so beautiful. Her whole body was pale as fresh snow, it was lovely. I breathed huskily, trying to contain the lust and love I had deep inside. I licked back up her chest again and kissed one of the beautiful mounds. I found the nipple and suckled, just as I had always dreamed of doing. My hand was hard at work, giving the other breast attention. All the while, Caitlin was moaning beneath me.  
After a few moments, I moved away to the other, suckling again just as gently as before, but Caitlin moaned and arched her back to me, her pelvis against mine. Oh gods….that was when I could feel my pants get tighter and my manhood harder….I didn't want to frighten her, so I held her down while I pleasured her, but the fire inside me wouldn't die so quickly. With each moan, I only wanted to thrust within her. Patience….I had to let her enjoy it first.

(End of Daihmin's POV)

"Mmmm…Daihmin…." I gasped and moaned and arched for him. A part of me not only wanted him, but felt as if I needed him. I needed us to be one; I wanted to know more of this pleasure.  
At long last he gave my breast a parting kiss and moved downward toward my stomach, where he kissed, licked, and nipped at my sides affectionately. I could only moan and arch my back for him. But each time I did that, he only held me down harder. He licked my belly button as if it was a little treat for him.  
He then saw that the rest of my robe hadn't been taken off, denying him access to the part of me that ached for him. Daihmin growled roughly and slid it off me, putting it to the floor. Daihmin kissed the inner part of my thighs, teasing me, as humans would put it. Yes, I knew plenty about intercourse. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I don't know about this kind of thing.  
Even though I knew about it, I was still shy about it. I blushed and my whole body felt warm.  
"Are you alright, love?" Daihmin asked, kissing my thighs again.  
"Just….I don't feel so beautiful, Daihmin".  
"You are beautiful, Caitlin. The most beautiful lover I've ever had….the only lover that I ever plan to have ever again".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Are you ready, love? I think you'll like this".  
"Ravish me, Daihmin" I practically begged.  
At my words, Daihmin licked the folds of my womanhood. My eyes went wide and I gasped in surprise. I almost squirmed as his masterful tongue made its way inside me. He licked gently, suckling also….oh it was so wonderful.  
"Caitlin….are you alright?" he asked me.  
"Very much" I smiled.  
"Shall I please my goddess more?"

(Daihmin's POV)

I sought nothing but her pleasure that night. I wanted her, but I had to be patient. I wanted her to feel ready for when the marriage would completely consummated, no matter how much the animal inside me raged for contact.  
I heard her moan in pleasure and I knew I succeeded. I felt her touch on my back and shoulders and I reveled in it. She was so gentle, so kind, so beautiful….what more could I do? Here I was, with an angelic elf in my bed all at my disposal. I wanted to cherish her body, worship it, and try not to cause any pain. Finally, when we both calmed down a little more, it was time.  
I kissed her cheek. "Love…are you ready for me?" I asked.  
She nodded lightly. "I've been ready for some time, my dearest".  
With that said, I removed the rest of my clothing and got on top of her, uncertainty still in my heart. I had to make sure she was absolutely ready for me. Once she chose me, she couldn't go back to anyone.  
"Are you certain?"  
Caitlin nodded and caressed my chest. "I'm positive, my love".  
"Then your wish is my command, Caitlin. But be warned, this will hurt a little. I need you to remain relaxed and try to ignore the pain. It'll fade and soon, all pleasure will be yours, my angel".  
She nodded in understanding and completely relaxed herself. It was time….

(End of Daihmin's POV)

It wasn't long before I felt him within me. He was a little cold, but nothing I could handle. I was completely relaxed, my mind focused on the pleasure he could give. He went in just a little deeper and then found my virtue waiting for him to be pierced. I gasped as he moved forward into it. It was painful…very much so. I gasped and hissed and he pulled out.  
"My love, are you sure of this?" he asked me, fully out of me, and then I felt like a part of me was gone.  
"Yes, Daihmin. I do apologize, it's just….I've never done this before and-"  
"Shhh….hush my darling…Just focus on me. Try to ignore the pain, and soon it will be over before you know it and then you will know all the pleasures I can give you".  
I nodded again in understanding. "I'll try". 

Daihmin smiled and inched into me again. I kept my eyes locked on him when a thought came to me. He continued toward my virtue again, I reached up and touched his hair and at my touch, it changed color. I kept my eyes on his hair as he got closer and closer; I barely realized the pain with his hair color distracting me.  
It was pure white…a snowy, beautiful pure white, like my skin. But it sparkled, like diamonds in the little light in the room. I was surprised, I hadn't seen that coming. Then I looked in his eyes as they too changed color. They were a sharp, beautiful gold color, like snowy owls. I gasped suddenly, realizing that my virtue had been pierced and he was now fully within me, and I couldn't hold back the small tears of pain. 

"Have I hurt you, love?" he asked, concerned about me.  
"Just a little…" I wiped my eyes with my arm, "But now it's almost nonexistent".  
"And now you know the truth…you've seen my hair and eye color. Are you ready?"  
I closed my eyes expectantly. "Yes".  
"Very well". 

Daihmin began to thrust in and out of me, slowly and painfully out, but swiftly and fulfilling in. I gasped at the sensation of it all. It wasn't long before the pain I felt previously turned into pleasure that I had never felt before. I found myself moaning and our hips rocking together as one. It was perfect….  
I moaned over and over again, the fire from my dream becoming a fierce, imposing reality. I longed for him at last, wanted more and our speed quickened. The room was soon filled with our moans, gasps, and grunts of pleasure. Tonight, it was okay to be animalistic, and it felt nice. Then finally, I felt the fire inside of me rage even more as wave upon wave of pleasure struck me.  
"Scream my name, love…only mine" Daihmin demanded through his own moans of pleasure.  
I couldn't resist or ignore. "Daihmin!".  
I barely recognized my own voice. Soon after my scream, he did the same for me, screaming my name, and then I felt his essence enter into me, filling me…completing me.

Exhausted at last, Daihmin pulled out of me and rolled to my left side, smiling through the exhaustion. I smiled back and gripped his hand under the blanket. I leaned over a little and kissed the skin that guarded his heart.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love you more" he replied, kissing my head as he let me snuggle up to him.  
I fell asleep like that, nice, warm, and safe in my vampire husband's arms. Nothing could take me away from him now. Not even Death itself.

**Finally! I am done with this chapter! Gosh, you guys better like this! I can't tell you how many times I had to work up the courage to continue it 'cause if my parents ever saw this, they'd kill me. So like I said before this was my first shot at a lemon, so I hope you liked it. I made it more romantic than I did lusty because I'm not big about sex and stuff…I'm 18 years old, but I'm not big about it. I really don't see it as important to a relationship, but I know I had to do this at some point for Caitlin and Daihmin. So that's why it sucked so bad (lol). But I hope you liked it. Only….I think three chapters left to go and then I can start on the sequel! Hurray! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, it's BG. Well, I'm glad you guys actually liked my attempt at a lemon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to whoever will review. I appreciate it. Only two other chapters to go after this one and then I'm done. I can start typing the sequel (Which yes, I am currently writing). That was something to get you guys all excited. But after I'm done typing this, I might disappear for a while from the site because I got some business on MB I gotta do. If you don't know what I'm talking about, visit my profile and click the link. Yes, I write fics for a band….So I hope you guys like this. See you around. **

_While your lips are still red  
By: BG  
Chapter 11_

_Kiss, while your lips are still red,  
while he's still silent. _

I woke in the dark, in Daihmin's arms. I wasn't sure if it was morning or not, but he was awake, watching me.  
"Hi" I said softly.  
He kissed me before responding. "Hello, love".  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"If the sun shined here, then it would be morning".  
"Wow….it's like the night just flew by".  
"For you perhaps, but I stayed up to watch you".  
"You didn't have to".  
"But I wanted to. You're so lovely asleep, Caitlin".  
I felt myself go warm again. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I saw his eyes go soft, just like they had when he was a bat just the night before. I loved his eyes like that. I stroked his face gently.  
"I love you" I said.  
"I love you more…But I need to ask you something".  
"Yes?"  
"Now that we are fully joined in body and heart….Can you accept my Bite, love?"  
I thought about it for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I loved him, but at the same time, accepting the Bite would mean to seal my future. Could I afford to throw away my elfin purity for the man I loved?  
"Not now love….I'm sorry, just not now".  
"It's alright, Caitlin. I can wait. I'd wait an eternity for you, love. I thought you knew that".  
"Are you sure you'd wait?" I smiled, "Or would you just come after me?"  
"If you fled again" he kissed my cheek, "You know I would. And I'd find you no matter what. I'd go to the ends of the earth to find you and bring you home again, love".  
I smiled again and kissed him, love for this man overflowing in me. The kisses between us were sweeter now, not forceful like they once were. These were definitely better.  
"I will accept the Bite, Daihmin. But there is someone that I have to see first before anything else can happen".  
"Who is it?"  
I sighed. "Angelicus".  
"Why would you need to see him? He has nothing to do with us".  
"Daihmin….he's in love with me. I have to set things right between me and him. If given the chance, he'd kill you to get me".  
"He'd be the first to go, not I".  
"I don't doubt that, love….but it needs to be done regardless".  
Daihmin sighed. "Alright….you can see your precious lion. I will be here when you return".  
I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, my dearest. I appreciate it".  
He couldn't help but smile back. "Tell me all that happens when you return. I'll be ready to hear anything".  
"I will" I got up and dressed in a silver and black elfin style robe, possibly my new favorite, and it bore two of three vampire colors.  
I brushed my hair so that it was straighter and walked out, getting one last look at my beloved vampire before going to see the lion who had grown to love me.

**How was that? I know it was short, but I've been Writer's Block forever….and my internet's been cut off 'til later in the day, so I can't post much. Oh, and good news, I've been busy writing the sequel to this wonderful story. I know you guys are gonna like that, so I thought I'd tell you. I also have another story in mind that I think you guys will like, but I'm not spoiling that one 'til the sequel to this is typed and posted on here. Sorry…Well, see you guys next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention all: My internet has been cut for unknown reasons. So I know that putting up these chapters is going to be more difficult than ever. Mostly because of writer's block, but the blocked internet really doesn't help. It makes me wanna kill my dad.  
But oddly enough I'm only getting writer's block on this. My head is full of ideas for Amaranth, and two other stories actually. It's crazy. I don't know how to handle it all. I've started typing Amaranth, in case you guys wanted to know. So anyway, here's the second to last chapter of While Your Lips Are Still Red. I hope you guys like it. One more chapter and then I am so done with this! I might disappear for a while, fair warning, 'cause I have other stories to write for other sites, so patience is highly appreciated. Thank you for your time. **

_While Your Lips Are Still Red  
By: BG  
Chapter 12_

_Rest, while bosom is still untouched, unveiled.  
Hold another hand, while the hand's still without a tool. _

I made my way back to the woodland clearing so I could see Angelicus again to discuss my decision. I was thankful he was there. I smiled half pleasantly.  
"Good Knight" I said a little cheerful.  
The huge lion that was my friend turned his head toward me, his beautiful brown eyes still sad. My shoulders slumped. I tried to relax, but I felt terrible about all this. I approached closer with a tinge of caution.  
"Angelicus….I'm really sorry about all of this. But you and I just weren't meant. I love Daihmin, what would you have had me do?"  
"There's nothing to love about him. He's killed people, Caitlin. And yet you stand there and act like nothing's been going on. He killed my Pride, my whole family, Princess! And everyone treats it like it was nothing!"  
"It is something, Angelicus. But you need to understand something: He's not like that now. He was sad, lonely and angry back then. This war between vampires and lycanthropes had gotten the better of him. Please, forgive him, and forgive me".  
"You're forgiven, Caitlin. But Daihmin….I'll never forgive him. I lost everything that night, and he hasn't even tried to atone for it. My family, my home, my future was destroyed by him. He hasn't atoned, hasn't bothered to even try to restore the land he and his damn friends burned to the ground. The Burning Savannah is what they call it now. It was the Great Savannah once….but now it's burned. All because of him and his damn troops. I will never forgive him Caitlin. I'm sorry. But as long as my home is destroyed, the hate will burn for him".  
I wasn't sure what to say to that. I felt terrible for what had happened to him and what he had experienced. I didn't know how to relate to him or calm him. I caressed his shoulder.  
"Dear Knight" I said gently, "Your land will heal on its own. It'll be better than ever before. Gaia herself can make it better, heal herself…it may take a long time, but it will heal and your kind will once again be strong. This I swear my life on".  
I kissed his head, right between his deep brown eyes. It made him feel a little better. I smiled as I sensed that.  
"Let's just hope that your promise will be kept, Princess. For now, I wish you and your vampire the best of luck".  
"I'm going to accept his bite, Angelicus".  
He looked shocked. "What? Why?"  
"I want to. I wish to be his forever more, dear knight. That's how much I love him".  
"But what about me?"  
"You and I never would've worked, Angelicus. We're too different. You're meant someone else, someone greater than I. I can feel it. I can't see the future, but I know that you will go on to do great things, my friend" I embraced him, "I'm sorry it has to be this way".  
"As am I, Princess. But know this: If you ever are in need of me, I will be here, ready to come to your aid at any time. If he mistreats you, come to me and I'll deal with it accordingly".  
"Thank you. Now I must return" I released him, "I wish you luck with your life, Angelicus, Dear Knight".  
"As I you, Princess Caitlin".  
With that, he turned and walked back to the woods again, most likely back to his family's cabin. I sighed with both remorse and relief. He needed to understand that we never would've worked. I could only hope he truly understood that now.  
When he was out of sight, I turned on my heel and headed back to the palace, back to my one love, the one who I'd soon belong to forever….

**Well what'd you think that? Hope it was alright, folks. Alright, next chapter's the last, and then I'll start posting the chapters for Amaranth, since I don't like to keep you guys waiting long. So…I'll see you then. Until next chapter, enjoy yourselves. **


End file.
